This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art. Some modern internal combustion engines, such as engines fuel with gasoline, may employ direct fuel injection, which is controlled, in part, by a gasoline direct injection pump. While such gasoline direct injection pumps have been satisfactory for their intended purposes, a need for improvement exists. One such need for improvement may exist in the control of a pressure control valve. In operation, internal parts of a pressure control valve may come into contact with adjacent parts, which may cause noise that is audible to a human being standing a few feet (e.g. 3 feet or about 1 meter) away from an operating direct injection pump. Thus, improvements in methods of control to reduce audible noise of a direct injection pump are desirable.